Corazon de Fuego, Emblema de Amor
by Tsuki Yagami
Summary: Ike, es un joven guerrero, defensor del Príncipe Marth, y principalmente, su mejor amigo. Mientras que Pit, es un joven el cual solo trabaja en el castillo del reino, preparando el aliento del Príncipe y de uno que otro guerrero que se presentara en la cocina. Que pasara cuando el destino de estos dos jóvenes se cruce? *w*(Advertencia: Contenido Yaoi)*w*
1. Chapter 1

Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en este fic son creaciones mías. Cada uno es originalmente perteneciente a sus respectivos creadores y/o diseñadores, Shouzou Kaga (Fire Emblem) y Yoshio Sakamoto (Kid Icarus). Espero que disfruten del Fic ^w^

**Nadie creería que algo así pasaría, una historia nueva se ha escrito en el libro de la vida, entrelazando a dos jóvenes llamados Ike y Pit.**

**Primero, comenzaremos por hablar un poco de Ike, un joven guerrero que se pasaba todos los días cuidando al joven Príncipe Marth, pero más que nada, era su mejor amigo, ambos se pasaban todo el día hablando, jugando y echándose una que otra broma pesada.**

**Pit, es un joven cocinero el cual servía para el castillo, al igual, que también se encargaba de cuidar el jardín en su tiempo libre y servir uno que otro momento al Rey del castillo.**

**Un día, mientras Ike, jugaba con Marth, este lo pierde de vista un momento para tratar de ensenarle un nuevo juego. Cuando Ike se da la vuelta para mostrarle al joven Príncipe el nuevo juego se percata que su joven amigo se ha desaparecido. Mientras Ike buscaba a su joven amigo, Marth llega a una parte del jardín en la que se encontraban varios tipos de flores, que, junto a ese jardín se encontraba un joven de cabello castaño y ojos azules observándolas.**

**-**_**Disculpa- **_**interrumpe el joven Príncipe de manera formal**_**\- Quería saber si me puedes ayudar a esconderme de mi amigo?- **_**le sonríe de una forma amable.**

**_-Claro joven Príncipe, si gusta, puede esconderse entre las flores, como son varias, seguro que no se notara que usted este ahí-_****el joven chico le responde con amabilidad.**

**-**_**Muchas gracias... mi amigo es un poco alto, tiene el cabello alborotado y de color azul... y tiene un trapo feo y sucio en su cabeza jajá- **_**comenta Marth al joven.**

**_-Está bien, si lo veo, no le diré que esta por aquí- _****contesta con una tierna sonrisa.**

**Marth se mete entre las flores y el chico lo ayuda a esconderse mejor acomodan las flores para que él no se viera ni un poco. Al pasar el rato, Ike se hace presente en la zona y mira fijamente al joven de cabello castaño y se acerca a el de una forma que parecía haberse dado cuenta de la presencia del príncipe en el lugar.**

**-****_Buenas tardes joven- _****introduce Ike antes de hacer su pregunta.**

**_-Buenas tardes- _****responde el joven mientras se pone de pie.**

**_-De pura casualidad, no ha vista al Príncipe por esta zona?-_**

**_-Solo lo vi correr a esa dirección- _****señala a la dirección a la que originalmente se dirigía Marth.**

_-__**Hum… muchas gracias joven… este…-**_

**_-Pit- _****interrumpe el joven- ****_mi nombre es Pit-_**

**_-Bien, joven Pit, si en algún momento llegases a ver al Príncipe házmelo saber- _****pone su mano sobre el hombro de Pit- ****_me harías un gran favor, y muchas gracias por su ayuda… por cierto, sino me encuentra pídale ayuda a las mucamas y pregunte por Ike-_**

**_-Como usted pida- le dirige una sonrisa._**

**_-Muchas gracias-_****vuelve a repetir con sinceridad y se retira del lugar**

**_-Joven Príncipe- _****habla en cuanto Ike se retira- ****_su amigo se acaba de retirar, ya puede salir._**

**Marth se levanta lleno de tierra en su ropa y una que otra flor atorada en su traje-****_ Muchas gracias joven Pit, ahora sé que puedo contar con usted para lo que sea- _****el príncipe le dirige una sonrisa y se retira.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pit se quedo mirando al príncipe marcharse del lugar, luego decide que ya era hora de regresar a la cocina y continuar con sus labores de servicio. Pit llega a la cocina, el joven muchacho no era exactamente el cocinero principal de la cocina, era el ayudante de "la" cocinera del castillo, una mujer que pasaba de la edad de los 40 llamada Sophi, la mujer mira entrar al joven muchacho con una sonrisa más grande que de costumbre.**

**-_Veo que vienes más contento de lo normal, Pit-_ comenta la mujer al verlo acercarse a su mandil de cocina.**

**-_¿Tú crees?_\- pregunto sin quitarse la sonrisa del rostro.**

**-_¿Me dirás que sucedió o lo prefieres mantener en secreto?- _la mujer era básicamente como una madre para el joven Pit, así que el muchacho le tenía demasiada confianza para contarle absolutamente de todo.**

**-_Bueno, el día de hoy le ayude al príncipe._**

**_-¡Oh! Veo que ya conociste en persona a el joven príncipe- _la mujer le dirige una sonrisa-_ aunque no lo creas, el príncipe Marth es un muchacho muy generoso, la gente lo cree muy vanidoso por el hecho de que es de la realeza._**

**_-Oh pues, no creí eso cuando se acerco a mí, de hecho fue muy agradable cuando conversamos por unos segundos._**

**_-Claro, así es la actitud del joven príncipe, bien, será mejor que te prepares, los "guerreros" y el príncipe vendrán a comer pronto, así que tenemos que preparar algo que les guste._**

**_-Claro Sophi, yo te ayudo._**

**Mientras preparaban la comida, los guardias y guerreros comenzaban a llegar al comedor que se encontraba después de la cocina, a Pit le daba demasiada curiosidad saber por qué en la cocina había una mesa, así que decidió preguntárselo a Sophi.**

**_-Oye Sophi- _llamo a la mujer con un tono amable- _¿Por qué aquí hay una mesa si todos comen haya atrás?_**

**_-Oh bueno, eso es porque el joven príncipe y su compañero Ike les gusta comer aquí y no con los demás hombres._**

**_-Ya veo, ¿Y ellos vendrán a comer hoy?- _pregunto mientras cortaba una zanahoria.**

**_-Por supuesto, son a los primero que alimentamos._**

**Sophi termino de hablar justo en el momento en el que iban llegando el príncipe Marth y su compañero Ike. Ike iba tomando del hombro al príncipe para que este no volviera a escaparse.**

**_-¿Sabes? A veces si me canso de estarte persiguiendo por todo el castillo Marth._**

**_-Admítelo-_ le contesta con mucha gracia_\- te diviertes mucho haciendo esas cosas conmigo._**

**_-Es divertido y a la vez cansado-_ ambos se sientan en la mesa- _espero que podamos comer tranquilos por esta vez._**

**_-Claro claro, como tú quieras… Buenas tardes Sophi- _saluda el príncipe con una gran sonrisa curvada en sus labios.**

**_-Buenas tardes Sophi, ¿Cómo está el día de hoy?- _pregunta Ike con amabilidad.**

**_-Buenas tardes jóvenes- _comienza a hablar la mujer_\- estoy muy bien, espero que tengan mucha hambre._**

**_-Por supuesto- _responde Marth- _estar corriendo durante casi todo el día hace que me dé mucha hambre._**

**_-Que bueno_\- sonríe la mujer.**

**_-Por cierto Sophi-_ Ike interrumpe la conversación-_ ¿Quién es el joven que te ayuda? No recuerdo haberlo visto en la cocina antes._**

**_-Oh, este niño es Pit, Pit acércate a saludar._**

**_-Bu-buenas tardes- _responde con nerviosismo_\- Me llamo Pit, es un gusto conocerlos formalmente._**

**_-¡Oye! Tú eres el joven que estaba en el jardín- _comenta Marth-_ gracias por ayudarme._**

**_-No hay de que príncipe, para eso estoy aquí, para servirle a usted y a su respetable padre._**

**_-¿Les gustaría comenzar a comer?- _pregunta Sophi con una sonrisa.**

**-_Por supuesto- _responden ambos.**

**_-Pit, comienza a servirles por favor, yo iré a atender a los de haya atrás._**

**_-Claro Sophi._**

**La mujer se marcho con muchos platos con sopa y pedazos de carne acompañados con unas saludables ensaladas de verduras. Mientras que el joven Pit se quedo sirviéndoles al príncipe y a su acompañante. Uno de los más importantes guerreros del castillo iba entrando a la cocina, para mala suerte de Pit no se dio cuenta de que este había entrado, Pit se giro con ambos platos de sopa y se estrello contra el guerrero, ambos platos se le cayeron de las manos y el hombre estaba que echaba humo por las orejas, el hombre lo tomo de la camisola y lo levanto un poco del piso.**

**-_Deberías de fijarte por donde andas, sabandija- _le dijo mientras levanta la otra mano formando un puño.**

**-_Lo-lo-lo lamento mucho señor, n-no e-era mi intención hacerlo._**

**_-Esto te enseñara a fijarte a la próxima- _el hombre estuvo a punto de partirle la cara al pobre muchacho, pero fue detenido por Ike a tiempo.**

**-_Tú eres el que debería de andarse con más cuidado- _hizo que soltara a Pit y Ike lo puso detrás de sí- _si intentas dañarlo otra vez Pierre, te las veras conmigo._**

**_-Uy, uy, uy, que miedo- _su sarcasmo era demasiado obvio hasta para un idiota-_ no me asustan tus amenazas._**

**_-Deberían de, soy superior que tu-_ comenzó a reprenderlo-_ así que si colmas mi paciencia, puedo hacer que te degraden al peor puesto que tengan en el ejercito._**

**Fue un momento de guerras de miradas, el guerrero se fastidio de estar en el lugar y se retiro al comedor donde estaban sus demás compañeros de combate, a Pit parecía que se le iba a salir el corazón del pecho, se sentía totalmente aterrado, Pit miro a Ike con mucho asombro.**

**_-Muchas gracias, joven Ike, no sé como agradecérselo._**

**_-No te preocupes-_ le responde- _es mi deber mostrarles a mis guerreros que respeten a los demás que sirven al castillo._**

**_-Ike, el poderoso entro a escena_\- bromeo Marth ante la situación.**

**-_Marth, cierra el pico, no comiences con tus dramatismos- _Ike se sienta frente al príncipe de nuevo.**


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno pues para los que siguen esta historia y los nuevos que se van uniendo a este fic que tengo mucho tiempo publicando ._. Les traigo el capitulo 3, se que no es un gran progreso u todo eso pero en fin, espero que disfruten este fic y me gustaría ver sus comentarios sobre este.

Antes de que me olvide, ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en este fic me pertenece, como lo dice el primer capitulo, cada uno tiene su respectivo creador... a excepción de Sophi, ella me la saque de la cabeza por completo la verdad, es la única que no pertenece a ninguno de los juegos. Espero que se entretengan y les guste el capitulo, espero sus comentarios y si no es mucha molestia, recomienden el fic a los amantes de esta pareja de crossover. Que tengas un bonito(a) día/tarde/noche, sea la hora que los este leyendo. Chao!

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

**Pit estaba aun muy asombrado debido a que nunca antes lo había defendido de una ataque, fue justo eso que hizo que algo en su joven y dulce corazón comenzara a brotar, Pit le comenzó a tomar mucho aprecio a Ike por ese acto de heroísmo de su parte. Pit volvió a servirles su comida y luego se las entrego con calma, Sophi regreso a la cocina y miro a su joven ayudante.**

**-****_Creo que alguien está un poco distraído el día de hoy- _****comenta poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Pit.**

**-****_¿Qué? No es eso Sophi, te lo juro, sino que estoy pensando en muchas cosas, y no me concentro bien en lo que estoy haciendo- _****contesta el chico tratando de entrar en sí.**

**_-Está bien, si tú dices -_****luego giro su cabeza y miro a Ike, se notaba una gran molestia en su rostro- ****_y veo que otra personita está molesta por algún motivo, ¿Qué sucede Ike, algún otro sujeto está ocasionando problemas en el entrenamiento?_**

**_-No Sophi, me molesta mucho que ellos no se den cuenta de sus errores, y piensen que lo que ellos hacen es lo correcto y que los demás son los que están mal- _****comienza tratando de relajarse- ****_se creen la gran cosa por estar en la tropa._**

**-****_Bueno, ¿Y el joven Príncipe no tiene alguna queja o sugerencia el día de hoy? –_****mira al joven que se concentraba en su comida.**

**-****_Pues no realmente Sophi, en este momento no pienso en otra cosa más que en comer… y un poco sobre mis obligaciones como el futuro rey._**

**_-Sí, claro, de seguro te importa saber más sobre la mucosidad de un caracol que tus deberes como el futuro rey-_****comenta Ike ante la respuesta del Príncipe.**

**_-Vamos niños, no comiencen una discusión, Pit, come junto con los chicos, no hace daño socializar un poco con la gente de vez en cuando._**

**_-¿Estás segura Sophi? Sabes que no me gusta que tú hagas todo el trabajo mientras yo estoy muy cómodo en otras cosas._**

**_-Adelante Pit, ya todos tiene su comida, así que puedes estar tranquilo._**

**_-Gracias Sophi, eres muy amable. Yo lavare todo cuando termine._**

**_-Como tú gustes._**

**_-Oye_****\- el Príncipe le habla al chico que se estaba retirando del lugar- ****_ ¿A dónde vas?_**

**_\- ¿Eh? Voy a mi área de descanso a comer._**

**_-Vamos, que no te de pena- _****le responde el Príncipe.**

**_-Sí, estas en confianza- _****Ike se levanta de su asiento y toma al chico de los hombros-****_ quédate aquí con nosotros, no pasa nada- _****lo comienza a halar y hace que se siente a su lado.**

**_-Dime Pit, ¿desde hace cuanto que estas aquí?- _****pregunta Marth con interés.**

**-****_Pues no tengo mucho realmente, es mi segunda semana sirviendo en el castillo._**

**_-Se nota que te gustan mucho las plantas- _****Ike hace un comentario extra- ****_desde hace poco tiempo he notado que los jardines están más cuidados._**

**_-Sí, me gustan mucho las plantas, y como supe que no había jardinero, decidí hacerme cargo del jardín, ya que no hago nada en mi tiempo libre._**

**_-Es bueno que haya gente que se preocupa por la naturaleza- _****dice el Príncipe con una gran concentración en su sopa.**

**-****_Aunque no lo crean- _****comienza Sophi con un comentario sobre Pit- ****_a Pit le interesa mucho los temas sobre jardinería, y vaya que es muy bueno cuando se trata sobre las flores, son su especialidad- _****pone un plato de sopa caliente frente al chico.**

**_-Vamos Sophi, no comiences a exagerar- _****sale un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas-****_ soy buenos con las flores porque les dedico más tiempo que a cualquier otra planta._**

**_-Pero eso no quita el hecho de que tengas buena mano con ellas- _****comenta Ike con mucha confianza para ver una vez más ese rubor en las mejillas del joven.**

**_-Por favor, no comiencen a realizar ataques en contra mía- _****y en efecto, el rubor aumento más al oír esas palabras de Ike.**

**-****_Miren eso, sus mejillas están bastante encendidas_****\- dijo el Príncipe al ver aquel chico con semejante rubor.**

**-****_Por favor, dejen de hacer eso-_**** su cara comenzó a ponerse roja- ****_es bastante difícil soportar esos comentarios porque no sé cómo responder ante ellos._**

**_-No te preocupes- _****le interrumpe Ike- ****_no lo decimos por querer molestarte solamente, lo hacemos para que te sientas en aun mayor confianza entre nosotros._**

**_-Así es, puedes confiar en nosotros sin importar lo que pase- _****agrega Marth- ****_nosotros te apoyaremos y estaremos aquí para ti cuando nos necesites- _****le dirige una sonrisa.**

**_-Claro Pit, sabes que nunca te dejaremos solo sin importar lo que pase- _****el último comentario fue agregado por Sophi.**

**El rostro de Pit no tenia precio, la alegría le llenaba por completo con solo escuchar esas palabras tan amables y dulces que le habían mencionado. Era un momento tan bueno que cualquiera pensaría que no iba a ser interrumpido por nada, pero siempre ocurre esto en las historias, alguien llega a interrumpir. En efecto, el sirviente del rey apareció en la cocina, saludo con gran cortesía al llegar y solo dio un paso dentro de la cocina.**

**_-Buenas tardes- _****dijo el hombre con cortesía- ****_estoy buscando a Pit._**

**_-Soy yo- _****responde el pequeño son saber lo que le esperaba- ****_¿Ocurre algo?- _****pregunto con algo de impaciencia.**

**_-El Rey solicita su presencia lo mas antes posible- _****le responde sin titubeos.**

**-****_Claro- _****el chico termino su comida tan rápido como pudo, mientras que el otro hombre se quedo en la entrada esperándolo. Pit se limpio la boca, se levanto e hizo una reverencia a los presentes- ****_me retiro por ahora, les ruego que me disculpen- _****el chico se retira sin más.**

**_-Vaya, sí que es respetuoso cuando se lo propone- _****dijo Marth ante la actuación tan respetuosa que dio el joven.**


End file.
